The Inexperienced
by Bugseey
Summary: "I pulled her towards me. Then I made a deal that we will act as a couple during the whole ride.. Until one of us has to get off or something like that. We won't ask each others' names, give any information about oneself just act as a couple during the whole ride." He breathed, satisfied.


"Thank you gummy bear for sharing that wonderful story." It was the usual night. People are calling, asking for my love advice while here I am still looking and waiting for that someone. I pressed another button to welcome another caller.. Again a mysterious caller. "Hey there! This is DJ Layla, your heart doctor how may want me to call you?"

"Uhh.. Should I give a codename for myself?"

I scrunched my eyebrow. "First timer?" I asked. I heard the person from another line move.

"Uhh.. Yeah.."

A guy. He's a he. "Well I can feel our nervousness here!" I joked. "So what do you want me to call you?"

"Can I just say my name?"

"Oooooh.. Brave!"

"Well, I don't know who the girl is too."

I stared at the speaker questioningly. This maybe different from the others. "Well, we wanted to protect you here so I prefer you give me a codename."

"Uhh.. Okay.."

"So what is it?"

"Pink.. Right. That would do."

I laughed at his choice of name. Pink. I snickered. "Alright. Pinky."

"Pinky huh?"

"What?! It sounded awkward with just pink.. At least this way it looks like we've known each other for long.." I paused and increased the volume. I think we're getting more people hearing and staying in our station. "So Pinky, what did you call for?"

"Well, I wanted to know what to do."

I chuckled. "Yes. That would be the one thing that is in common between our callers. What should they do?.. Well then, ask away! No. Start your story."

"Hmm. Where should I start?"

"I think you should brief me first about something."

"Okay. I am 23 and I don't have any experience.."

"Any experience in?.."

"In.." This maybe a sensitive topic or just maybe it's his first time. "In relationships."

I paused. I tried to absorb what he just said. He said: No experience.. In relationships. "Then why did you call?" Woops! My thought came out loud. I bit my mouth to stop it from saying something unguarded again.

I heard him chuckle from the other line. "That would be part of my story.. First I want you to know about my dilemma."

Lucy.. Compose yourself. "Alright.." I breathed. "What's your dilemma?"

"I don't have.."

"You already told us about that.."

"Right."

"And the reason is?"

"I'm shy.."

"You're shy to tell us the reason?"

"No. I'm shy to ask someone out." That came out of nowhere. I was actually shocked. There's still someone who's like him. "I never had the courage even though I liked someone so much, I didn't do anything."

"Why didn't you?"

"I already told you I'm shy." Alright. That escalated quickly. He's shy, right. "I had a childhood friend. She's so pretty, really pretty."

"So this is about your first love?"

"No. I haven't gotten to the main part."

"Okay. Keep going.. Why didn't you ask her out? Did she move or something?"

It took him seconds before he answered. "No. She became a good friend of mine. I'm afraid if I ask her out I'll be leaving that safe zone of friendship."

"But you are friends.."

"No. I would've been rejected anyway."

"Are you sure you'll be turned down? Because that is a stupid reason not pursuing someone.."

He cleared his throat. "A year after our graduation her close friend told me she just moved on.. from me."

I was shocked. So this call was all about his regrets huh? I actually thought it's something different.

"I really regretted not asking her out. We would've been good together."

"So what do you want to do about her? Where is she now?"

"Nothing. I don't have anything to do with her."

It.. He is strange. Really strange. So what does he want to get? What's the reason of this call? "So why did you call?" That came out rather rude.

"Excuse me?"

"Wooops.." I paused a little. "Let me rephrase it. So, what do you want to happen about your childhood friend? I mean, she's the reason you called right?"

"No. I was just telling how I lack courage."

Okay. That explains it. "Why do you lack it then? Are you someone…" Where did I get myself into? Damn.

"Loser?"

"Uhhh… Just introverted."

He chuckled. It's difficult to talk to him. "Yes. I consider myself loser. I have cool friends though, but I consider myself a loser. I can never make myself ask someone out. I'm always.. always the best friend material."

"I know the feeling.."Somehow, at some point I feel comfortable talking to him. "Pinky why do you think you're a loser? I don't get it."

"I have this friend of mine, the same as me. And we consider ourselves as losers. We were both part of the basketball varsity team during our high school days.."

"Part of the varsity team and you still call yourselves losers.." I was like seriously?

"I'm not that kind of cool guy you know.. We're like the clowns in our group of friends. I do awkward things or whatever." He laughed to himself. Although it's still blurry, I can comprehend and follow him though.

"So you're not the perfect high school 'princey' type."

"Yes. That's it!"

There was a short silence. "You know.. I still don't get how.. how you're not able to have the courage to ask someone out."

"It's because that I'm that kind of loser and maybe I'm shy and afraid of rejection. That sums it up, does it?"

Well yeah. That sums it up. I made an annoyed face. He won't see it so I'm free. "Yeah. That does it. So we've come to know that you had that kind of personality and because of that you don't have any kind of intimate relationship or whatever.."

"Yeah. That would be the backbone of my story.." He paused for a moment.

I assume he won't speak, so I did. "You know, in love you should always be prepared to be hurt. You'll get hurt in one way or another. Somehow, you'll just have to move on every time you fall."

"Maybe, I'm not ready to be hurt."

I actually understand this guy. "You know what? You're wasting your privilege in the relationship or courtship part of this thing. As a guy you have that power to choose.. Whereas, us girls just have the power to make something official.."

"Me and my friend have come to that issue sometime ago.. And we admire girls who confess their love and pursue the love of their life. That way it would be equal.. That way guys like me would have the chance to have someone in our life."

He's actually right.

"Anyway, that power over something in this.. I believe guys and girls could exchange positions in some parts."

I feel like I'm the one being lectured right now. "Yep. I get your point. But I think you're just thinking that way because you're like.. that?"

He laughed. "Maybe. It was all for my convenience." I can feel his smile.

"All for your convenience huh?"

"Yes. Yes. But hey, this way I can have that chance."

I agreed. "Don't you think it's about time to change? I mean you've been like that Pinky. And that led you to nothing so far. You said you had a friend that was on the same case as you, what happened to him anyway?"

"He's got the courage and asked someone out. He's with that person ever since. That lucky bastard." He mumbled the last words but it was heard on air!

"See? You're friend did it fine.. I'm sure you'll manage somehow."

"But.. I don't know.. I just can't. I want everything to be perfect. I don't want to hurt any girl. I want my first to be the last so I want everything to be in order. Everything perfect. No one will be used as a stepping stone or whatever that is.."

I was quite shocked. "It's not a stepping stone you know.."

"Well it isn't. But you see I don't want to hurt someone or to get hurt.."

I sighed. This is going to be a long phone call. "But it's part.." I said.

"Anyway, I called to tell you I don't have that courage plus I actually did something.." This caught my attention. "You can call it.. Uhh. How do I say this without you thinking I'm a creep?"

"You're a creep?"

"Puhlease.. I'm not. But I tried something.."

"What is it?" This call is taking so long. Maybe this Pinky should start telling me his story. Probing time!

"I told you I never had experience.."

"Yes.. Go on." I said as I took a sip from my soda.

"I lied." And that made me drown from the water in my mouth.

I coughed a little. "Whaaaat? You just lied in public!"

"It's because I have this as my story.."

"Still.." I looked at the other staff in the room. They seemed eager to know his story. "Anyway, let's hear that story Pinky. Roll it away!"

"So I told you how shy I am and how I never had experience.." He paused a little. "Since it's Christmas season a few weeks ago.. I broke that record."

"You asked someone out?"

"No." He answered immediately. "I actually forced someone to date me."

My heart skipped a beat. It must have been coincidence. I tried to calm myself. "H How would you do that?"

"It was a breezy December night.. I was walking from my office to the train station." He paused again maybe thinking of how he could say it. "I was thinking about how my life went on just like that. I never had any relationship or whatever.. Then I realized, I just have to try. I need to try. But, how?"

"It was just a random thought while you're walking huh.. So many things happen I your mind when you're alone." I chuckled to myself.

"Well yeah. I entered the station then to the platform. It was not as crowded as I expected it to be.. Christmas is near, people should be out buying gifts or whatever. So yeah, I expected the train to be full. But no. There's just no seat but nonetheless there's still spaces." He breathed. "I leaned on one corner and waited for the train to arrive at my destination.. But then, on the second stop which was in Hargeon a lady in pink dress entered the train. She had a lot of bags with her.. Maybe she went shopping or something. But the one thing that made her caught my attention is that she's beautiful."

I tightened my hold on the microphone. "Y Yes.. Go on.." I managed to say.

"I looked at her for who knows how long.. I was battling in my mind. Should I ask her name? Her contact? How should I know her? But what if she isn't the one for me. That thought made me cower. But, she's just so damn beautiful that I couldn't waste this opportunity.." He cleared his throat. "And then later on, I realized what have I done."

I bit my lip and chewed on it.

"I pulled her towards me." Pinky chuckled from the other line.

"I bet she's shocked."

"Yes. Yes. She was really shocked.. I hugged her. And bent down to kiss the top of her head."

"You just looked like a pervert that way."

Pinky chuckled once more. "I know. But I tried to calm her down. I made a deal with her. I didn't know what I did so why don't I just go with the flow?"

"You really went that far, and you haven't asked someone out? What guts you have?" I laughed.

"I was surprised myself! I made a deal that we will act as a couple during the whole ride.. Until one of us has to get off or something like that. We won't ask each others' names, give any information about oneself just act as a couple during the whole ride." He paused. I could think that this guy is smiling.

"So your problem was?"

Pinky snickered. "You made it sound like I had a problem."

"Well you did. You called to ask what to do right?"

"Well I do have. But that's not my sole reason.. So yeah, we acted as a couple during the whole ride. I hugged her, she hugged me back.. I kissed her."

"She kissed you back."

"I like her. I felt like she's perfect. We're perfect."

"I bet people were staring at you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. People are staring. They are smiling and an old couple even said that we looked cute together." He laughed. "I was embarrassed. No one knew we don't know each other."

"So what happened then?"

"She has to go. I kissed her right on the lips, and I was happy she replied. Her lips are the best, though I haven't tried any other but I don't have to just to say it is the best. I think I just made out in the train with someone I don't know. That time I thought it'll be the last time I'll see her and that pained me. I told her I was thankful she agreed with my deal for the whole ride. She just smiled at me and walked away.." He paused. There was silence enveloping the whole conversation. "I thought I'll never be able to see her and so, I shouted at her. I shouted through the crowd.. 'JUST WAIT FOR ME! I'LL SEARCH EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! I'LL GET TO KNOW YOU AND YOU, ARE GOING TO BE MINE!'.." He breathed contentedly.

My hands are shaking. "W What a beautiful story.."

"And that was the last time I saw her in, Rosem.. I want to know who she is. I want to tell her how she never left my mind ever since I met her. So please, Miss DJ Layla help me. I want to know who she is."

I gulped. "Her.. My.. name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfila."


End file.
